How To Torture Your Enemy And Innocent Cats
by Fawneh1359
Summary: Welcome to How To Torture Your Enemy And Innocent Cats! Here, we torture evil cats and perfectly innocent cats too! Rated T for Torture.
1. Dirtytooth and Craziness

**Warriorsfan325 is helping me with this. RRRE! Read, Review, Recommend, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dirtytooth and Craziness**

A silver she-cat with green eyes stood in the middle of a clearing. Next to her was another silver she-cat. She had a white chest, paws, muzzle, and tail with aqua blue eyes. They were arguing and there were many cats watching them.

"Streamheart, I don't understand why Snowfur likes the murderer. She's so sweet. Thisleclaw only wants to spill blood. I truly don't understand!" the silver she-cat with blue eyes exclaimed.

"Me neither, Silvermist," Streamheart, the silver she-cat with green eyes, agreed. Silvermist looked around and suddenly saw the cats watching them. She licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Welcome to How to Torture Our Enemy and Innocent Cats! I'm Silvermist and this is Streamheart!" she yelled suddenly.

"We were just talking about Snowfur and Thistleclaw. I mean, come on! Why would she like him?" Streamheart asked.

A blue she-cat with blue eyes and a silver muzzle appeared and meowed, "Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Neither Silvermist nor Streamheart looked surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Hello, Bluestar!" Silvemist greeted her with a dip of her head. Abruptly, Silvermist started jumping up and down. Streamheart turned to the cats watching.

"Excuse my friend, she tends to get hyper," she apologized. The cats chuckled. An old dark grey she-cat appeared, her bright orange eyes annoyed.

"Yellowfang, I'm warning you, Silvermist will torture and rename any cat that comes close," Streamheart warned.

"Okay, I'm done now!" Silvermist yelled. Then, she saw Yellowfang.

"Dirtytooth!" she yelled, jumping up and down again. Yellowfang groaned at the name.

"Warned you!" Streamheart meowed playfully, her green eyes light with amusement.

"Young ones, always so hyper!" Yellowfang grumbled. Silvermist finally calmed down, only to start jumping again when she saw a mouse.

"Oh StarClan, not again! Oh, wait, I am in StarClan. Fox dung!" Yellowfang muttered.

Streamheart rolled her eyes, annoyed that Silvermist didn't try to catch the mouse, and caught it herself.

"Silvermist!" Streamheart yowled. The silver she-cat stopped jumping.

"Yes?"

"Stop jumping!" Streamheart and Yellowfang shouted at the same time. Silvermist stopped and looked at them with innocent eyes. She saw the dead mouse and started running in circles.

"I'm gonna go hit my head against a rock," Yellowfang grumbled, disappearing.

Streamheart sighed and looked at Bluestar, who had been watching, amused, with her tail over her paws.

"I have a secret weapon against Silvermist when she gets hyper. ICEHEART! Did you give her chocolate?" Streamheart asked when a white tom with icy blue eyes appeared.

"Maybe. Is Silvermist hyper again?" he asked. Streamheart nodded and sighed with relief when Iceheart walked to his mate. Soon, she calmed down.

"We can finally start torturing cats now!" Streamheart exclaimed.

"Dirtytooth, Dirtytooth, dirty-dirty-dirtytooth! Dirtytooth, Dirtytooth, Dirty-" Silvermist sang.

"For StarClan's sake, STOP!" Yellowfang interrupts.

"Aww! Do I have to, Dirtytooth?" she whined.

"For the last time, that's not my name!" Silvermist smiles insanely. Iceheart walked over to her and calmed her down again.

"Okay, I REALLY waned to torture cats but that will be in the next episode. I hope you enjoyed How To Torture Your Enemy and Innocent Cats!" Streamheart yowled.

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted torture in ths chapter! There will be some in the next chapter! XD**


	2. Shatterfur

**So, there is only built of torture in this chapter. But the next really will have a lot. ;)**

* * *

**Shatterfur**

"Welcome to How To Torture Your Enemy And Innocent Cats! Here, we torture evil cats and perfectly innocent cats too!" Streamheart meowed.

"I'M A HYPER BUTTERFLY! LOOK, THERE'S SHATTEREDSTAR!" Silvermist yowled. A massive scarred dark brown tabby with matted fur, powerful shoulders, large paws, yellow teeth, thorn-sharp claws, bright amber eyes, and a bend in the middle of his tail appeared.

"AHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! NO ONE SURVIVES WHEN THEY ARE AROUND A HYPER BUTTERFLY!" the tom, Brokenstar, nicknamed Shatteredstar, yowled. Silvermist calmed a bit.

I'm not a hyper butterfly. I'm a hyper Silvermist," she replied.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Brokenstar started running around in circles. A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes appeared along with Iceheart, and a golden she-cat with green eyes.

"Iceheart, Pinefur, Dawnflower, good to see you again," Silvermist greeted. Streamheart let out a sigh of relief that Silvermist still called her friends their real names. The golden she-cat, Dawnflower dipped her head to her friends. The brown tabby, Pinefur did the same. Then, he walked over to Streamheart, his sister. He was always too overprotective. Dawnflower walked over to Silvermist, her sister. Iceheart walked to his mate.

Suddenly, the still scared-out-of-his-mind Brokenstar started running away. Quickly, the watching cats surrounded him, knowing that if Brokenstar got away, the show would end and they didn't want that. Pinefur, Iceheart, and Dawnflower dragged him back to where Streamheart and Silvermist were waiting. Silvermist smirked as the three cats surrounded him, preventing him from running again.

"Can I do the warnings? Please?" Dawnflower pleaded. Streamflower nodded and SiIvermist was too busy chasing a butterfly too reply.

"If you come close to these us, thee are three warnings. A hyper warning, a torture warning, and a death warning. You have been warned," Dawnflower warned.

"Run, Brokenstar, run! I don't care how much I hate you, run!" a random cat from the crowd called. Brokenstar tried to run while Pinefur, Iceheart, Dawnflower, Streamheart, and Silvermist were distracted. Instead of freedom, he had gotten a long scratch down his flank.

"Who is next?" Silvermist asked. A big, tall, lean, broad-shouldered, dark drown tabby tom with usually long front claws, sharp teeth, a long, thick tail, a lighter muzzle and underbelly, and fierce, wide, pale, amber eyes appeared next to her.

"SNAKEFANG!" Silvermist yowled, running out of the clearing. Iceheart smiled sheepishly.

"She might've found her way to my giant cave of sugar," he admitted.

"ICEHEART!" Streamheart, Pinefur, and Dawnflower yelled. Dawnflower groaned.

"I'll stop her."

"I'll come with you!" Iceheart offered. Dawnflower and Iceheart walked out of the clearing.

"Tigerstar, would you mind appearing again in a few minutes?"

"I don't know how I got her but sure," he replied, confused. He disappeared. In his place, a huge, sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a long tail and amber eyes stood.

"Tigerheart," Pinefur acknowledged him with a dip of his head.

"Hey, beautiful," Tigerheart meowed to Streamheart, winking.

"Get away from me!" she screeched. Pinefur immediately pounced on Tigerheart, being the overprotective brother he is.

"Pinefur, stop!" she called. Her brother stopped fighting but held Tigerheart down. Streamheart walked out of the clearing and returned with a mallet.

(A few minutes later...)

"Owwww," Tigerheart groaned.

"Bye!" Steamheart called cheerfully.

"I'm sorry but it's time for this episode to end. In the next episode, you will see what will happen with Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and a few more! Bye!"


	3. Tiger, Broken, and Silver

**Im happy with the quick updates. All you need for another hater is review! Here, it gets more violent.**

* * *

**Tiger, Broken, and Silver**

"Hi! Last episode ended off with Iceheart and Dawnflower trying to stop Silvermist from getting to Iceheart's giant cave of sugar. Then, Tigerheart appeared and hit on me. Pinefur had held him down while I beat him with a mallet. And now, Tigerstar is back with us. Iceheart and Dawnflower didn't succeed in stopping Silvermist from getting to Iceheart's cave but she didn't have enough to go completely hyper. Luckily. Anyway, now that Silvermist and everyone else is back, we can begin with Tigerstar's punishment. Silvermist, you can chose his punishment," Streamheart meowed.

Silvermist smiled and thought for a moment.

"Remember how Snakestar unleashed a pack of dogs on his clan? I will put him in a cage with the same pack of dogs," Silvermist decided, smiling evily. She grabbed Tigerstar's scruff and with amazing force, dragged a struggling Tigerstar into an invisible cage, the kind that where you cant see out but you can see in. She then called the pack of dogs who were trained by her earlier. She gave Tigerstar the rabbit and the pack of dogs ran into the cage. She quickly closed the cage and smiled.

"Streamheart, may you do the honor?" she asked motioning with her tail to Brokenstar.

"Brokenstar, you will also go in an invisible cage like Tigerstar's. We have many of them. They are they only cages we use," Streamheart explained. Suddenly, Brokenstar started running and hit his head against an invisible wall.

"Only certain cats can run out of the clearing," she meowed, picking him up and throwing him in one of the many cages.

"Kits!" she called. About twenty kits appeared.

"Brokenstar was mean to kits in his live. Attack!" Streamheat watched as the kits ran int the cage. Silvermist locked the door and sat down to watch.

"Help! Too much cuteness! TOO MUCH CUTENESS!" Brokenstar cried.

"Thanks you, random cat that told me to run," he meowed. Silvermist smiled and turned to the crowd of cats.

"Anyone else wanna try anything innocent or evil?" she asked.

"No!" the cats meowed, scared.

"Good," she purred.

"Silverstream!" Dawnflower called. A sleek, slender silver and black tabby she-cat with glossy fur, and bright blue eyes appeared beside Streamheart.

"I wouldn't go near her if I were you!" Dawnflower called.

"Why?" Silverstream asked, oblivious to the danger she was in. Dawnflower sighed.

"You'll see," she replied.

"We have only tortured evil cats. So, Goldenpool, wouldn't it be ironic f a RiverClan cat drowned?" Silvermist asked, her clear aqua blue eyes bright with excitement. Silverstream looked behind, then seemed to realized she was Goldenpool and nodded out of fear. Streamheart smiled and Silverstream looked at the sky.

"Oh, StarClan, why me!?"

"I warned you!" Dawnflower called.

"Shut up!" the normally gentle Silverstream spat.

"Awww, isn't that cute? The wittle kitty cat is mad. What are you gonna do? Cute me to death?" Dawnflower asked, laughing.

"Why I outta-" Silverstream starts but is collapses.

"Magic shock paw. Always works," Dawnflower meowed, laughing.

"I want her conscious when I drown her!" Silvermist yelled. Silverstream opened her eyes again.

"Never mind!" Silvermist says sweetly.

"Oh no! Oh well, this could be interesting! Maybe they won't kill you!" Dawnflower mused, sitting with her tail over her paws.

"Yeah, and hedgehogs fly!" Silverstream muttered.

Silvermist and Streamheart carried her to a river and dropped her in, holding her head just above the water.

"Greystripe, hel-" Silverstream starts but is interrupted by a wave of water flowing into her mouth.

"Let her go. We don't want to kill her!" Streamheart ordered. As soon as she is let go, she disappears.

"Dawnflower!" the two she-cat yelled. Since Dawnflower was in charge of transporting cats, it was obvious she was the reason Silverstream had disappeared.

"What? I was getting tired of her!" Dawnflower exclaimed.

"I want to torture Ashfur and Brairlight next but that will wait till the next episode. Sorry, Ashfur haters!" Streamflower called.


	4. Ash, Holly, Briar, and Blossom

**Ash, Holly, Briar, and Blossom**

"Welcome back! Dawnflower, suggestions for who to torture?" Streamheart asked. A sleek pale grey tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes walked into there clearing.

"Torture Ashfur!" Dawnflower meowed, motioning with her tail at the grey tom.

"What did I just walk into?" Ashfur asked.

"You'll see!" Streamheart started laughing evilly. While she was talking, she didn't see Silvermist running out of the clearing.

"So, your punishment will be-wait! Where is Silvermist?" Streamheart asked.

"Lollipops!" a yowl sounded from the distance and Streamheart, Dawnflower, and Pinefur glared at Iceheart.

"I thought Heathertail was guarding your cave of sugar!" Dawnflower spat. The three cat looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Pinefur, keep Ashfur here!" Iceheart ordered, running to his cage with the others behind him. Once at the cave, Streamheart wasn't surprised when she saw a pale, lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes lying on the ground, unconscious. Iceheart ran inside the cave to find his mate eating the piles of sugar.

"Silvermist, stop or no more torturing cats for a moon," he ordered and Silvermist immediately stopped.

Once a the clearing again, Silvermist padded over to Ashfur. Along the way back, she had saw catmint and was overdosed on the leafy plant. She looked at Ashfur, still dizzy.

"Maybe I should tell him his punishment and what you named him," Streamheart suggested. Suddenly, Silvermist recovered and looked at Ashfur.

"Hi, Burningpelt! Im gonna need some cats to help me with this," she meowed, looking at Dawnflower. A small, thin, grey tabby tom with blind, clear blue eyes, a sort, slender tail, skinny shoulders, and strong, lean muscles appeared. Next to him was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, and pale paws. Next to him was a slender, long-legged, black she-ca with piercing green eyes and a soft, bushy tail.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf!" Streamheart exclaimed.

"Help me push Burningpelt into the cage with fire," Silvermist ordered.

"Now I see where both my names comes from!" Ashfur grumbled.

"Alright, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, you can leave. Hollyleaf, stay," Silvermist ordered smiling at Hollyleaf.

"It's not gonna hurt. I promise!" Streamheart reassured her.

"I like to frighten cats but violence is not the only way!" Silvermist exclaimed. She led Hollyleaf into a cage full of rocks.

"Ahh! Rocks!" Hollyleaf yowled, running away. Dawnflower smirked. Then, a dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine and powerful forepaws appeared. Next to her was a slender, short-furred, black she-cat with a white, chest, paws, muzzle, and paws. Her eyes were a stunning light green.

"Blackrose! Brightleaf!" Silvermist greeted.

"Briarlight! Brightleaf!" Streamheart greeted her friends.

"Have mercy on Briarlight! She has a broken lower spine!" Brightleaf exclaimed. Silvermist merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting Mille!" Brightleaf announced, she had always been the nicer cat.

"Oh no you don't!" the beautiful she-cat was stopped by Silvermist.

"Fine! As long as Blossonfall is next. I don't like her."

"Deal!" Streamheart and Silvermist say together. She quickly takes Briarlight into a big cage with trees.

"Trees! Ahh!" Briarlight yowled. Then, she fainted. Near her, there was a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches.

"Flowerdrop!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Blossomfall," Streamheart corrected.

"Iceheart, please carry Blossomfall to a cage," she ordered. She watches as flower petals fall into the small cage.

"Pretty petals!" Blossomfall exclaimed. Then, she started choking because of the lack of air.

"You die in petals!" Silvermist declared.

"See you next time on How To Torture Your Enemy and Innocent Cats!" Silvermist, Streamheart, Dawnflower, Pinefur, Iceheart, and Brightleaf yelled.


	5. Maple, Lion, and Breeze

**Okay, RRR! For those of you who read Blooming Flower:**

**Violetpaw: Do you mean reuse, reuse, and re-**

**Me: NO! I mean Read, Review, and Recommend! We went over this!**

**Silvermist: Butterfly does not own Warriors.**

**Streamheart: Warriorsfan325 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Maple, Lion, and Breeze**

"Hi! Does anyone have ideas for today?" Silvermist asked.

"Lionblaze!" Iceheart suggested. The golden tom appears.

"Hey!" he yelled. Suddenly, a lean black tom with amber eyes appeared.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"By to way, Breezepelt, you're next!" Dawnflower warned. Pinefur took him to a cage so he doesn't bother them while torturing Lionblaze.

"Actually, I feel like torturing Mapleshade," Streamheart suggested. Iceheart took Lionblaze to a cage. A large, thick-furred, ginger-and-white she-cat with a fluffy tail, a white muzzle, soft, sleek, matted fur, sharp teeth, and amber eyes appeared.

"Oakshadow!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Mapleshade," Streamheart muttered. The ginger-and-white she-cat looked around warily,

"What am I doing here?" Mapleshade asked.

"Oakshadow, I have a good punishment for killing Spottedleaf the second time! You will die a horrible, slow death! " Silvermist exclaimed.

"Tigerstar, I thought you loved me! Protect me!" Mapleshade wailed.

"Help! I'm being eaten alive! can not be reached right now. He is locked up in a small, invisible cage with a tiger and a pack of dogs. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Silvermist laughed as she imitated a phone call.

"Shut up," Mapleshade muttered.

"You will be put in one of my very small cages. It will be dark inside so you can't see anything. But we can. So, there are brambles and thorns in the cage. Se, you will be poked again and again! Then, you will die. I know, worse than usual, but Spottedleafs my favorite character!" Silvermist explained. Jayfeather appears.

"Hey! I was your favorite character?" he protested.

"Do you want to be next, Hawktalon?" Silvermist asked. Jayfeather shook his head and disappeared. They cats carry Mapleshade and shove her in the cage.

After some screams of pain, she yelled, "Have mercy! Claw face killed her the first time!"

"Fine, you can get out alive," Sivermist grumbled,opening the cage. A bleeding Mapleshade stepped out, thorns all over her pelt.

"Too bad you don't have any medicine cats in the Dark Forest!" Streamheart called and Mapleshade walked away. She stopped and opened her mouth to retort but Dawnflower made her disappear before she could.

"Goldenfire, you are next!" Silvermist called to Lionblaze.

"Your punishment for being so innocent is you will be put in a cage with a blazing fire and a lion!" Streamheart told him. Lionblaze whimpered as the toms took him to his cage and settled down to watch.

"Okay, Strongwind is next!" Silvermist meowed. Breezepelt was brought out of his cage.

"Okay, three things will happen to you! First, a lion will chase you because Goldenfire hates you! And, no, you will not be able to outrun it because a strong wind will blow against the way you are running. Then, you will pecked at by a jay and a crow because Hawktalon and Crowfeather, or Owlwing, hate you. Lastly, you will eat death berries because Hollyleaf hates you and holly berries are red," Silvermist announced. They watched as Breezepelt got eaten by a lion. Then, Silvermist gave him a potion so he doesn't die until the death berries. The many cats watched as two birds pecked his back and he yowled in pain.

"Breezepelt, I feel bad for you. Here have a mouse!" Silvermist offered. Little did Breezepelt know, the mouse was stuffed with death berries.

"I would dig a grave but no one will miss him except Nightcloud and I'm hoping she will be tortured to death soon too." Streamheart nodded at Dawnflower's words.

"Next episode, there will be Thistleclaw torturing!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Yup, Thistleclaw torturing! If there are any cats you want us to torture, tell us in a review!**


	6. Bramblethorn

**This is for all you Thistleclaw haters and people who don't understand why Snowfur is mates with him!**

* * *

**Bramblethorn**

"Hello! I'm here with today's guest, Bluestar!" Streamheart introduced.

"Who are you torturing today?" she asked. In a whisper, she added, "Please let it be Thistleclaw! Please let it be Thistleclaw!"

"Whitestorm! Brightleaf! Iceheart!" Dawnflower called. A big, thick-furred, muscular white tom with yellow eyes and massive paws appeared with Brightleaf. Iceheart walked over to them.

"Bring him out!" Streamheart ordered, watching Silvermist running in circles again. Finally, she fainted.

"Thank StarClan!" Streamheart whispered. Just then, the two toms and Brightleaf emerged with a cage. In the cage was a sleek, spikey-furred, grey tom with a white face, amber eyes, and a long, grey tail. Bluestar smiled.

"Streamheart, I hope you don't mind, I brought someone with me," she meowed.

"Who?"

"Snowfur!" Bluestar replied. A thick-furred white she-cat with grey tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes, and a fluff tail walked into the clearing and sat next to Bluestar.

"How are we gonna torture Bramblethorn?" Silvermist asked.

"Torture?" Snowfur yelped. "I'm coming, Thistleclaw!" As soon as she stands up, a pack of dogs surround her.

"Snowfur, don't take this the wrong way. I like you. I really do. But you really need to stand up to him. Now sit down!" Streamheart commanded.

"Fine!" Snowfur sat back down.

"Open the cage!" Pinefur called.

"You're letting me go?" Thistleclaw asked happily and Snowfur sighed in relief.

"Far from it! Mallet!" Dawnflower called. Snowfur squeezed her eyes shut. Streamheart let go of the mallet and it hit Thistleclaw's head.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. But we're not done yet! Whitestrom! Bluestar! That's your cue!" Streamheart yowled. The two called cats dragged Thistleclaw into a crate and dragged the crate to a tank full of piranhas and electric eels. They dropped the crate in and Thistleclaw s bitten and electrified.

"Yikes!" Dawnflower, Bluestar, Streamheart, Silvermist, Pinefur, Iceheart, and Brightleaf meowed.

"Next time, there will be tom tro-" Streamheart started but is interrupted by barking dogs and Snowfur standing next to her.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

"Dogs are stupid and easy to manipulate! Get 'em!" Snowfur yowled and Streamheart started running.

"Tune in next time when there will be tom trouble and I get my revenge on Snowfur!"

* * *

**Revenge! And yes, it did say tom trouble! Lol! Review!**


	7. The Past of Water and Fire

**Hey! I'm sorry but this doesn't have much humor. But what happens in this chapter will lead to future funny stuff and you hating Streamheart. ;) **

**Also, I will be leaving today to go to Canada. I will still be writing during my stay there. There will be Internet so I'll be able to post chapters. I don't know how long my family and I will be there. Maybe 4 days, maybe 1 week, or maybe 2 weeks. I promise not to forget about this story.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I appreciarhat that you read and review.**

**RRRE! Read, Review, Recomend, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Past of Water and Fire**

Pinefur walked up to his sister, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, Streamheart, we have a new employee. He will be doing the same things as Iceheart and I, getting things ready and moving things," he told her.

"Who?"

"I think you will remember him," Pinefur replied, leading his sister to the clearing where the show takes place. Streamheart followed him warily. When at the clearing, Pinefur stood in front of her, preventing her from seeing who was being him.

"Remember Flameheart?" he asked.

"You mean the arragont tom who broke his frienship with me? Yeah,

why?" Streamheart asked, narrowing her eyes. Pinefur stepped aside to reveal a muscular red tom with bright, amber eyes, white paws, and a long tail.

"Flameheart!" she hissed. "Pinefur, may I please speak to you?" Frightened, Pinefur nodded and she gabbed his tail and dragged him out of the clearing.

"Ow! My tail! It hurts!" he whined. Streamheart grabbed her mallet.

"Give me one good reason for me not to hit you."

"Oh, come on, Streamheart! It's been three seasons!" Pinefur exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Flameheart joining us?" Silvermist appeared and asked.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Well, my mom said a stork brought me, but the senior warriors have

a different story!" she replied. Streamheart's eyes widened.

"Stay away from senior warriors," she commanded and Silvermist giggled. Iceheart, Dawnflower, and Brightleaf appeared.

"Who is Flameheart and what happened between you two?" Iceheart asked. Silvermist was the only one who knew what happened. Everyone else just knew they were friends and suddenly, they weren't.

"Flameheart is the red tom standing in the clearing and apperantly, our new employee," she meowed, glaring at Pinefur.

"What happened?"

"It all started at the begining of Greenleaf. I was chasing a mouse beside the river..."

(three seasons ago)

Streampaw ran along the riverbank, chasing a mouse. After getting close enough, she pounced.

SPLASH! Streampaw slipped and found herself in freezing water.

"HELP! HEL-" she yowled, interrupted by a wave of icy cold water flowing into her mouth. The wave pushed her under and once she came again, all she could see is a flash of red helping her. The cat dragged her out of the river and she fainted.

When Streampaw awoke, her vision was blurry. All she could see was that the red tom was carrying her her by the scruff. When he realized she was awake, he stopped and let her go. Her legs were still weak and she collapsed. Then, she started coughing violently.

"Flamepaw?" she asked. Now, she could clearly see the red tom's white paws and amber eyes. Flamepaw nodded. He ran away and in a few minutes, returned with a few stalks of yellow flowers.

"Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded and stood up shakily. Flamepaw let her lean on him as they walked back to camp.

At camp, Flamepaw led her to the medicine cat's den. Willowpelt stood there with Emberfur, her apprentice.

"I remembered from when I had a cough that you gave me tansy. Also, when I had a thorn in my pad, you had said that you need cobwebs and tansy. Streampaw started coughing so I got some," Flamepaw explained.

"Thank you," Willowpelt meowed. "You can go now." Flamepaw left the den.

(A few days later)

Thanks to Flamepaw's tansy, Streampaw's cough had gone away. Flamepaw walked into the apprentice's den.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked. Streampaw nodded. Out in the forest, Streampaw stopped and looked a Flamepaw expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"How could you be so mousebrained? You could have died!" he yelled. Streampaw stared at her best friend. How could he say that?

(currently)

All the cats stared at Streamheart, surprised.

"I'm sorry, sis," Pinefur finally meowed. "I'll fire him."

"Don't. You already got him happy," she spat.

Flameheart's POV

Flameheart watched as Streamheart dragged Pinefur by the tail out of the clearing. He hated the look of pure hatred on her face when she looked at him. He thought back to the day when their friendship ended.

(three season ago)

Flamepaw walked next Streampaw in the forest.

"What?" she asked.

"How could you be so mousebrained? You could have died!" he yelled. He was furious. Not at Streampaw but at StarClan for almost taking the one he loved. Wait. Did he love her? Yes, he thought. Only when Streampaw stared at him, her eyes full of confusion and hurt, did he realize what he had done.

(Currently)

Since that day, Flameheart had wanted to say sorry to her so much, it hurt. But his pride stopped him. He tried again and again to become friends with her again but she ignored him. He looked up as Streamheart, Silvermist, Pinefur, Iceheart, Dawnflower, and Brightleaf walked back into the clearing. They were about to start the show when a yowl distracted them.

"ATTACK!" a white warrior yowled. Flameheart looked closer to see it was Snowfur. Behind her were Dark Forest warriors that wanted Thistleclaw to be their leader, Flameheart looked around to see Snowfur landing blow after blow on an exhausted Streamheart. He quickly leaped at her and easily pinned her. Flameheart grabbed Snowfur's scruff and dragged her into a cage and locked the door. Then, he ran to Streamheart.

"No! Streamheart!" he yowled. He saw the Dark Forest cats retreating, looking for Snowfur, their leader.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then. I was angry with StarClan for almost taking the one I...love," he whispered. Streamheart's eyes slowly opened.

Streamheart's POV

Streamheart slowly awoke but didn't open her eyes. Then, she heard Flameheart whispering something to her.

"Streamheart?" Flameheart asked.

I'm unconscious! How can I hear him? This is like that Kate Hudson movie!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back then. I was angry with StarClan for almost taking the one I...love," he whispered.

What in the name of StarClan?

Streamheart opened her eyes. Flameheart nuzzled her, surprising her.

"Did you hear anything that I said?" he asked

"No," she lied.

"I captured Snowfur," he meowed. Streamheart stood up and walked to Pinefur.

"Pinefur? You are going to laugh but Flameheart told me he loves me while i was unconsious but he didn't know I could hear him," she meowed. Pinefur's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," she answered. Pinefur started to laugh.

"What?" Streamheart asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, Kate Hudson got Ashton Kutcher, and you got Flameheart!" Streamheart growled.

"Wait, do you like him back?" Pinefur asked in alarm. She shook her head.

"No!" Streamheart exclaimed. But is that true, she asked herself. Yes! Are you sure? Yes!

"What are you doing?" Pinefur asked, distracting her from her argument with herself.

"I'm going to go tell everyone else," she told him, ignoring the question. As Streamheart passed Flameheart, she noticed for the first time how handsome his flame-colored pelt was. She shook her head.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**Im sorry for the lack of humor but this is nessesary. **


	8. Little, Heather, Berry, and SURPRISE!

**Hi! Sorry for the longer than usual update. School is starting soon and I will try to update quickly but I won't have a lot of time. Sorry! Anyway, the results of my poll are up. Please look to see who won! I am interested to know if you read this AN so if you did, write *the red alligator stared at the purple sun* somewhere in your review. Oh, and, REVIEW! READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND ENJOY! XD You are in for a surprise in this chapter. Poor Streamheart, having to lie to Fl- I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! Lol. **

_****************************IMPORTANT!*******************************_

**I almost forgot, the 35th reviewer gets to choose who will be tortured, how, and maybe some other stuff! REVIEW!**

**:)**

**:D**

**:P**

**:3**

**XD**

**C:**

**:0**

**:o**

**:O**

**:S**

**O.o**

**Sorry. Just ignore the above. XD Also, the beginning is not as funny as usual but the end makes up for it.**

* * *

"Welcome to How To Torture Our Enemy And Innocent Cats! Flameheart will be joining us today," Silvermist yowled. Streamheart glanced at the tom. Though she was now friends with him, since that day when he told her he loves her, she was uncomfortable around him.

"Dawnflower, please transport the first cat we will torture and Flameheart, please bring his cage," Streamheart meowed. A very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes appeared and looked around warily.

"Fox dung!" Littlecloud cursed, obviously most of StarClan knew about the show. He slowly backed away but bumped into his cage. Flameheart grabbed his scruff and pushed him in. Littlecloud struggled, but the former ShadowClan medicine cat was, well, a medicine cat.

"Dawnflower, who is next?" Streamheart asked, turning to her golden-furred friend. A pale, lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes and soft fur appeared.

"Pinefur, please get Heathertail's cage. Iceheart, hold her," Silvermist meowed. Pinefur left the clearing only to return heartbeats later with a big cage.

"Okay, now that our first two cats are here, we can start. Littlecloud, you are first," Silvermist meowed dully.

"Im bored!" she suddenly complained and Streamheart, Flameheart, Iceheart, Dawnflower, and Pinefur stared at her. Brightleaf, who had suddenly appeared, looked at her in shock.

"The hyper Silvermist, bored? This has never happened before!" Brightleaf exclaimed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Flameheart yowled. The cats scattered and Silvermist smiled.

"My trick worked! Now I can torture Heathertail by myself!" she whispered, turning back to the camera.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just torture Heathertail by myself," she meowed innocently, walking to the cage.

"Hmm. You will be bitten by bees," she meowed. Streamheart, Flameheart, Iceheart, Dawnflower, Pinefur, and Brightleaf returned. Flameheart ran to get the cage. Suddenly, a golden tom appeared and Silvermist smiled.

"Good thinking, Dawnflower. Lionblaze," she said, turning to the golden tom, "You can drag Heathertail into her cage."

Heathertail looked determind not to let any cats touch her, let alone Lionblaze. Her light brown tabby fur bristled and she hissed, crouching down. She suddenly leaped at Lionblaze, apparently forgetting that he is invincible. Soon, the fight ended with Lionblaze standing on top of Heathertail. He grabbed her scruff and dragged her into the cage. Lionblaze ran out of the cage and locked it. Every cat covered their ears and closed their eyes so they couldn't hear the yowls of pain and see the horrible scene.

After a few minutes, Dawnflower transported the bees to another part of the StarClan forest. Heathertail appeared, covered in blood and stingers, and ran away in fright.

"I never liked her," Streamheart announced.

"Next up is Littlecloud," Silvermist meowed. Abruptly, the silver she-cat started running away, her aqua-blue eyes bright with excitement. Streamheart ran after her with Flameheart right beside her. Dawnflower looked around and continued the show. Iceheart walked to Littlecloud's cage and dragged the former medicine cat out.

Dawnflower walked to her transporter. She typed something on the keyboard with her claws and motioned for Littlecloud to step on the metal circle. Dawnflower pressed a button and he disappeared. The cats watched through a screen as he appeared in a clearing. There were grey clouds n the dark night.. The chilly air made Littlecloud shiver. Suddenly, it started raining. Then, lightning struck down and hit a tree. Littlecloud was right under the tree and ran. On each side of the poor medicine cat, a tree was falling. More trees fell, barely missing Littlecloud.

"I can't believe this but I actually feel bad for him," Dawnflower said.

"Well, the next should be better. Another Snowfur and Thistleclaw kind of punishment except with different cats!" Dawnflower exclaimed. Suddenly, Silvermist came running in.

"HI! HI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" she shouted to Iceheart. Iceheart sighed.

"I am Iceheart, your mate," he reminded her.

"Liar! Your name is Frozenkitty, my servant!" Silvermist yowled. Dawnflower walked to her hyper sister and attempted to calm her. Streamheart and Iceheart were beside her, helping Dawnflower. Streamheart turned to Pinefur and Flameheart.

"Keep going. You know what to do," she ordered, turning back to her crazy sister. Pinefur glared at Flameheart. He was overprotective of Streamheart, as she was his sister. Flameheart didn't notice the glare and started the show again.

"Well, I guess now I'll bring out a much hated cat, Berrynose!" Flameheart walked to Dawnflower's transporter and typed a few letters in the keyboard. A large, cream-colored tom with a very short tail appeared on the metal circle.

"Hello, Berrynose," Pinefur meowed, standing in front of Flameheart. Flameheart looked confusing. Why did Pinefur hate him? Was it because he was mean to his sister? But Streamheart forgave him. What if he heard what Flameheart had said to Streamheart during the battle? Flameheart shook his head and typed another word in the keyboard. A slender, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes appeared next to Berrynose.

"Honeyfern!" Berrynose exclaimed. The she-cat purred.

"Alright, Pinefur, tie her up," Flameheart commanded. Pinefur glared at him but dragged Honeyfern to a stone. He grabbed a rope and tied her.

"What are you doing!?" Berrynose exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Well, you are on How To Torture Your Enemy and Inno-" Flameheart started.

"Stumpytail! Beegrass!" Silvermist yelled, running over to the cats. Streamheart looked at Flameheart.

"She got inside Iceheart's Cave of Sugar," she whispered.

"Again? I thought there was someone on guard at all times!" Flameheart exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dovewing and Ivypool were found bleeding and unconscious. I might consider a few hundred dogs to guard the cave," Streamheart meowed and Flameheart's eyes widened. Silvermist was running in circles around Berrynose, also know as Stumpytail, and Honeyfern, also known as Beegrass.

"Yeah, I...might...consider...that," Iceheart panted as he ran after Silvermist. Somehow, the silver she-cat wasn't tired.

"So...what are we gonna do about her?" Flameheart asked.

"Watch," Streamheart commanded. "Silvermist!" she called.

"Yes, Riverpuppy?"

"Okay, I know you want pie. If you want pie, you have run for a mile north. Then, turn east and run another half mile. Then, turn west and run another mile. You will find my Cave of pie," Stremaheart said. Silvermist raced away.

"Thank StarClan! In other words, thank us!" Flameheart exclaimed and everyone nodded. Poor Iceheart collapsed from running so long. Brightleaf, the medicine cat, ran over to him.

"And Pinefur, please get about one hundred dogs to guard the Cave of Sugar. And another hundred to guard the Cave of Chocolate thats next to it. And the Cave of Pie," Streamheart said. She was surprised Silvermist hasn't found the other two caves yet. They were right next to each other but Chocolate and Pie caves were more hidden.

"So...Berrynose, why don't you climb the Sky Oak?" Streamheart asked.

"I w-would b-but i-its d-dangerous," Berrynose stammered.

"You scared? Oh, look, the great Berrynose is scared!" Dawnflower taunted.

"I'm not scared!" Berrynose hissed. He was transported to the Sky Oak. He started climbing it, boasting about how easy it was. Suddenly, he lost his grip and fell, hitting he ground with a thud. Honeyfern struggled and closed her eyes. Streamheart had recorded the fall and Berrynose's screaming. She played the video again and again. Flameheart kept Honeyfern's eyes open.

"Well, that'll teach him to be arrogant and innocent!" Flameheart declared

"Well, sadly, it's time to end the show! Bye!" Streamheart meowed. She pressed the

button on the camera. Silvermist ran into the clearing with pie on her face. Behind her was a wagon of pie. Streamheart's jaw dropped.

"B-b-b-but the directions were fake!" she stammered.

"I KNOW! A NICE CAT GAVE ME THIS PIE! HIS NAME IS TIGER. WHEN I GOT TO WHERE YOU TOLD ME TO GO, THERE WAS THIS WAGON OF PIE! A CAT WHISPERED IN MY EAR THAT THE PIE IS MINE AND THAT HIS NAME WAS TIGER! I DIDN'T SEE WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE CAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY EATING PIE! RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND PURPLE KANGAROOS!" she screamed. Everyone groaned and ran away from her. Silvermist ate all the pie in one bite.

The cats had ran to the clearing where they slept. Silvermist began chasing them and they ran to the clearing where they kept the cages. They looked back and started running again to the cave of punishment. They hid next to it and Sukvermist, thinking they we inside, ran in the cave. Flameheart lowered the cage door and Silvermist screamed for help. The cats all went to the clearing where they slept and walked into the den.

Flameheart walked to Streamheart, blushing.

"Um...Streamheart?" he asked.

"C-can I a-ask y-you s-s-something?" he stammered.

"You just did," she replied and Flameheart nodded.

"W-w-will y-you b-be m-my m-m-mate?" he asked finally. Streamheart's eyes widened.

"I h-have a mate," she lied.

"Who?" Flameheart asked. Streamheart cursed under her breathe and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Breezepelt." Everyone gasped.

* * *

**O.O**


	9. Unexpected

**I'm sorry for the long update. School has stared and updates will take longer. Another reason that the chapter was so late was because I had writer's block. But it is gone because of some great people I know here:**

**Ambershine200**

**Flamestar of RebelClan**

**Skystar5**

**Nightwish of LighteningClan**

**Amberspirit of SkyClan**

**Cinderstar377**

**Thanks! Also, I tried extra hard to make this chapter long. Anyway, i would like to thank the people above for helping me with this story. Also, I will have a new story up soon. Watch for it! If you read this, put *im a purple kangaroo and I love silver beetles with gold polka-dots!* in your review! Thx!**

**RANDOMNESS!**

* * *

"Breezepelt." Everyone gasped. Streamheart's eyes widened. Flameheart nodded and walked away.

"Why did you lie?" Dawnflower asked.

"I didn't lie!" Streamheart protested.

"Yes, you did!" Iceheart exclaimed.

"I am going to go see my mate," Streamheart announced, almost choking on the last word. Dawnflower smirked. Streamheart walked away. What have I gotten myself into?

...

Soon, Streamheart had arrived at the Dark Forest border. She spotted Breezepelt and walked over to him. He cowered in fear, remembering his punishments.

"Look, I know you are in a fight with Heathertail," she meowed and Breezepelt nodded.

"You can make her jealous," she explained. Breezepelt's eyes lit up.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, there is a tom. He asked me to be his mate. I panicked and said you were my mate," she said. Breezepelt stared at her in shock.

"No! I don't care if my life depended on it, I would never pretend to be your mate!" he exclaimed. Streamheart sighed.

"Fine. But you are coming with me. I wasn't planning on torturing you but..." she said.

"I will not do it!" Breezepelt yowled. Then, his eyes lit up again at making Heathertail jealous.

"Fine, I will pretend to be your mate," he said.

"Good. Come on," Streamheart said. Once they came to the Torturing Clearing, Streamheart stood close to Breezepelt, trying not to throw up.

"You got lucky. Now, you don't have to live in the Dark Forest," she told him.

Silvermist, Dawnflower, Flameheart, Pinefur, and Brightleaf walked into the clearing. They all looked disgusted when they saw her next to Breezepelt. Behind them were two cats. One was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. The other was a light grey she-cat with amber eyes.

"I'm Ivyspot! And this is Snowmaple!" the tortoiseshell meowed.

"Hi!" Streamheart exclaimed.

"They want to join. They are sisters," Flameheart exclaimed, not looking at Streamheart.

"Yes," Snowmaple and Ivyspot suddenly saw Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt is my...mate," Streamheart meowed. The two cats didn't notice the hesitation in Streamheart's vioce.

"WHAT!?" Ivyspot yowled. Snowmaple, being a bit shy, just looked surprised. Flameheart glared at Breezepelt and unsheathed his claws. He clawed the ground. Breezepelt smirked and nuzzled Streamheart. She purred. Flameheart dug his claws into the ground. Dawnflower seemed to see his anger and said, "Let's start the show soon. Maybe Flameheart can battle someone," she suggested, winking at Flameheart. He just glared at Breezepelt. Breezepelt licked his 'mate's' ear.

"Well, lets start the show!" Streamheart exclaimed. She was confused. Her fur was hot and she was blushing. Why was she blushing? Why was her heart beating so loudly?

"So...Nightcloud will be tortured today!" Streamheart exclaimed. Breezepelt blushed when he licked her ear. What am I doing, he snapped at himself.

"Yay! I never liked her! She is weird! I mean really! She is mean! Why is Crowy her mate? I mean, I know he had to prove his loyalty and all but seriously? Why not someone else?" Silvermist said in one breath. Everyone stared at her. Cats thought that she was only crazy and her after having a treat like sugar, pie, or chocolate. But the truth was, she was always like that. Just more after a treat.

A black she-cat with amber eyes appeared on the metal circle. She was sitting and her mouth was open as if she was talking. "Nightcloud, step into the cage!" Nightcloud glared at everyone and everything but stepped in, knowing things will be much harder if she didn't. She screeched with pain as bats flew at her.

"NO! BREEZEPELT! I am the only one who ever loved you! Save me!" Nightcloud yowled.

"No thanks, mom," Breezepelt replied. Streamheart laughed and blushed when their fur brushed.

"Dawnflower, bring out Clawface," Streamheart spat angrily, unsheathing her claws.

A brown tom appeared.

"Ivyspot, I want you to fight him. And don't forget to make him bleed," she added. Ivyspot leaped onto Clawface, and scratched his muzzle. Clawface looked surprised. He ran at Ivyspot and she leaped over him. She landed neatly and clawed his back. Clawface spun around and glared at her. Ivyspot ran at him and he fell over. She sold over him and scratched his underbelly. Clawface went limp but Ivyspot knew better. She waited until Clawface kicked up and leaped out of the way. While he was exhausted for the energy he used for that kick, Ivyspot pushed him over easily and walked away.

"Good job. Silvermist! This is a once in a life time opportunity! Go eat Iceheart's Cave of sugar!" Streamheart commanded. Silvermist nodded eagerly and ran away.

"Are you purposely making her hyper?" Breezepelt asked.

"Yes. Because no one wants to be near a hyper Silvermist." Streamheart smirked at Clawface. She ran out of the clearing and returned with a mallet and chainsaw. She hit Clawface with the mallet, making him unconscious. Then, she used her chainsaw to cut his claws off.

"So he won't hurt Silvermist," Streamheart explained. Breezepelt chuckled. Silvermist ran into the clearing. Everyone ran behind a huge bush that had randomly appeared. Streamheart dragged Clawface into a large cage. Silvermist ran into the cage and Streamheart locked it. Everyone walked out from underneath the bush to watch.

"HI! HI! HI! SCARHEART! HI! IM MOONFOG!" Silvermist yowled in Clawface's ear. Breezepelt's fur brushed Streamheart's and she blushed again.

After about half an hour, Silvermist calmed down and stopped annoying Clawface.

"Please! Let me go! I'll do whatever you want!" Clawface pleaded.

"You can go," Snowmaple meowed and he raced away.

"Well, let's have a break, shall we?" Streamheart asked. Everyone nodded.

"See you soon!" Breezepelt yowled. Then, Silvermist pressed the button on the camera.

Everyone walked away to another room except Streamheart. She watched as everyone left.

"Dawnflower, wait!" she called and her friend turned around.

"What?"Dawnflower asked.

"I didn't really like Breezepelt before. But...I think I do now," Streamheart whispered.

"I understand. Love comes unexpectedly," Dawnflower meowed with a sigh. Streamheart felt relieved. Breezepelt then walked into the clearing.

"Y-you a-a-actually l-like me?" Breezepelt stuttered. Streamheart's heart stopped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She then ran out of the clearing. Dawnflower gave him a look that could kill for upsetting her.

"But...," he started.

"But I like her too," he whispered, staring at the place she had been heart-beats before. What was wrong with him?

"Oh," Dawnflower meowed.

"You better help her." Breezepelt nodded and ran toward where the lake was. He saw Streamheart crying, her tears falling into the lake. The sun was setting, and the sky was orange, pink, and purple.

"I like you too," Breezepelt said and Streamheart looked up in surprise.

"I...umm,...we...should probably...go back...and continue the show..." Streamheart mowed and Breezepelt nodded.

At the clearing, Snowmaple pressed the camera button.

"We are back! We will be torturing Snowfur now!" Silvermist exclaimed. Blue star and Snowfur appeared. Silvermist walked toward Snowfur. Bluestar stood in front of Snowfur, protecting her.

"Bluestar, if you don't step away, I will torture Oakheart," Silvermist threatened. Bluestar's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Snowfur's punishment will watching Thistleclaw be tortured! Again!" At that, Bluestar stepped away.

"Hmm...can I help with the torturing?" she asked, innocently looking at her sister when she hissed.

"Of course!" Streamheart replied. Thistleclaw appeared and Iceheart and Pinefur ran to restrain him.

"Oh no! Not this again!" he hissed. Breezepelt chuckled.

"Pinefur, Iceheart, and Flameheart, can you bring the cage?" Breezepelt asked. Everyone glared at him untill Streamheart hissed. The toms ran out of the clearing and returned with a cage full of bunnies. Thistleclaw was pushed. inside and the door was locked.

"What kinda punishment is this? I get to spend time with cute, fluffy, bunnies?" he asked. Just then, the white, fluffy, bunnies turned into black bunnies with red eyes. Their small teeth turned into inch-long fangs. Thistleclaw suddenly wished he had never said that.

"Run, Fluffybunny, Run!" Silvermist yowled. The newly named Fluffybunny tried to climb out of the cage but the bunnies pulled on his legs with their fangs.

"HELP!" he screamed. Silvermist was hysterically laughing.

"I think that's enough," Streamheart meowed, watching the rabbits bite Thistleclaw. She opened the cage and Thistleclaw ran out. She closed the cage so the rabbits couldn't get out.

"Hi! I'm Banana The Monkey. My mommy was recently eaten by a blue horse. My daddy is being bitten by an orange snake. My sister is jumping on a black cloud. I'm lonely. I'm gonna go stuff myself with pie. Pie Is my friend. I'm never lonely with pie. Unless I already ate the pie. Then, I'm lonely because the pie is dead and in my stomache. I miss my friend. She is a black and yellow beetle. She once tried to takeover the world with her army of beetles. But I forgave her. But, apparently, the butterflies didn't like that the beetles were trying to take their spot as the best insects. So, they killed my friend since she was the leader. Then, the other beetles ran away to hide," Silvermist meowed.

"Okay, then..." Streamheart stared at her friend.

"I'm afraid the show is over," Snowmaple said, pushing the button. The camera turned off and everyone walked to their dens to think about what to do next time. Breezepelt waited until everyone was gone before turning to Streamheart.

"Streamheart, will you be my mate?" he asked. "My real mate," he quickly added. Streamheart nodded. Heathertail suddenly jumped out of a bush and attacked Streamheart. The fight quickly ended with Streamheart pinning Heathertail down.

"Give up yet, Heatherkit?" she taunted. Heathertail hissed and Breezepelt sighed. Heathertail glared at them before walking away.

"Okay, then," Streamheart said. She jumped in her rainbow car that she was 'borrowing' from Silvermist and drove away.

"Weird." Breezepelt was suddenly knocked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone, I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I last updated two months and eight days ago! Well, school is NOT my friend. Also, I am having a bit of a hyper block. XD Before I start with the chapter, I want to explain the family ties because I really messed up! Also, there are three new characters in this chapter. Aquaamoon, Goldennight, and Amberdapple. Also, sorry if you see Mistynight, that's supposed to be Goldennight. Well, the family ties: **

**_Aquamoon and Silvermist_**

**_Streamheart and Pinefur_**

**_Iceheart doesn't have any siblings._**

**_Flameheart doesn't have any siblings._**

**_Dawnflower and Amberdapple_**

**_Goldennight and Brightleaf_**

**_Snowmaple and Ivyspot._**

**I think that is everyone. So, four people own this chapter:**

**Amberspirit of SkyClan- she made the pink puppy and that she destroyed the planets and stuff.**

**Warriorsfan325 and The Spirit That Comes At Night- they made this up. As in, we were all on my forum and we were just doing this and then I used it to make a chapter. A lot of these are quotes.**

**Me- cuz I own this story, the cats, the plot, and I edited a lot of this. I also thought of most of it…**

**Alright, I have two new stories, one is up, one is not. Death of a Lilac and Betrayal of Day and Night. Before you die of boredom, ill start the chapter. If you read this, put *pink puppies will one day rule the world!* in your review. Well, here you go!**

* * *

"Weird." Breezepelt was suddenly knocked out. Behind him stood...a pink puppy. The pink puppy was pink, obviously, with little cute white paws, a white-tipped tail, a light pink muzzle, and innocent little blue eyes. But if you looked close enough, those eyes held a hint of evil. Just then, Streamheart drove the rainbow car into the clearing. Silvermist was chasing her for stealing her car. The both stopped when they saw the pink puppy. They stared into her pretty eyes until a very light grey she-cat with black flecks and stunning blue eyes jumped in front of the puppy.

"DON'T LOOK INTO THE EYES! THIS PUPPY IS EVIL! THERE IS A LEGEND THAT SHE BLEW UP THE PLANET AND THEN WHILE THE OTHER PLANETS WERE HAVING FUNERALS, SHE BLEW THEM UP TOO! THEN, THE PLANETS MAGICALLY APPEARED AGAIN!" she yowled. Streamheart looked confused.

"Hey, Aquamoon!" Silvermist meowed. The two were sisters, and it wasn't that hard to tell. They both had silver fur but Silvermist was a tabby. Also, Silvermist had very light aqua blue eyes, while Aquamoon had teal eyes.. Behind Aquamoon, a pretty calico she-cat with golden patches, a white chest, and amber eyes was holding the puppy down. The she-cat was Amberdapple, Dawnflower's sister.

"Hi, Silvermist, Streamheart," Aquamoon meowed.

"Hello, Amberdapple! Bring the puppy to a cage!" Streamheart ordered. The calico she-cat nodded, and, with the help of Aquamoon, brought the pink puppy to a cage. Then, Aquamoon made the horrible mistake of looking into those hypnotizing blue eyes. She instantly dropped the small puppy.

"Amberdapple! What are you doing, putting a little, cute, innocent puppy in the cage!" Aquamoon exclaimed. Amberdapple groaned. To make things worse, just then, Silvermist had one of her hyper attacks, and began running around. This time, Streamheart groaned and ran to get her favorite weapon. She returned with a mallet.

"Take that! And that! Bad puppy!" Streamheart yowled, hitting the pink puppy. Then, the puppy grabbed the mallet and started whacking her.

"That puppy has to go. We should take her to the Dark Forest where she can be surrounded by the cheerful kitties that loves their after lives!" Amberdapple said sarcastically. Suddenly, Aquamoon blinked rapidly.

"Bad puppy! Bad puppy!" she chanted. Then, she fell into the pink puppy's trance again.

"Aww! Such a cute puppy! I'm gonna take her home!" The puppy smirked, and continued hitting Streamheart.

"AQUAMOON, NO! IT'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!" yowled a cat that had just appeared out of thin air. The she-cat was black and had a dark grey chest, a light grey muzzle, front paws, and tail, and bright, clear, golden eyes.

"Goldennight!" Streamheart greeted, wincing as her mallet hit her. Goldennight, Brightleaf's sister, dipped her head before grabbing the mallet and throwing it in a random tree.

"GIVE ME MY MALLET!" Streamheart yowled, but everyone ignored her. Then, Amberdapple ran to Dawnflower's teleporter, and teleported a cage to hang on a tree. She ran back to where Streamheart, Aquamoon, and the pink puppy were, but accidentally ran under the tree with the cage.

"Fox-dung!" she hissed. The puppy smirked.

"LET ME OUT! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH...WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, YOU EVIL, YET SOMEWHAT ADORABLE, PUPPY!" Amberdapple yowled.

"What are you talking about? This puppy is so cute!" Aquamoon meowed. Then, the pink puppy turned into a black puppy with blood-red eyes and inch long claws. "See? Adorable!" Goldennight narrowed her eyes and quickly freed Amberdapple. Streamheart started to run to find help. Goldennight and Amberdapple quickly transported a net in a cage over Aquamoon and the pink puppy. The puppy cut the net with her claws.

"Got ya now!" Goldennight yowled. The puppy smirked and put her claw in front of Aquamoon's throat.

"Come near me, and the she-cat gets it," she growled.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! You can talk?" Amberdapple asked, her eyes wide.

"This is CRAZY! The evil pink puppy TALKS?!" Goldennight yowled.

"I'm gonna name you Cutiepie!" Aquamoon meowed, smiling. 'Cutiepie' flinched. Amberdapple and Goldennight started laughing hysterically.

"On second thought...GET ME AWAY FROM HER!" the puppy howled. Aquamoon started to choke the puppy for no reason and she looked around with sad puppy eyes. Amberdapple started laughing even harder.

"Choke her! Choke her! Choke her! I've been spending way too much time with all of ya!" Amberdapple exclaimed.

"Please?" the pink puppy whispered. Goldennight ignored her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Um.,.Sunshine," the puppy growled. No one said anything for awhile until Amberdapple and Goldennight started laughing.

"Sunshine? Really?" Amberdapple asked. Sunshine growled and Amberdapple smirked. "I almost feel bad for you! Who named you anyway?" she asked.

"Idiot," Sunshine replied.

"Who?" Amberdapple demanded. Sunshine sighed.

"Idiot, my mother!" she spat.

"Harsh! What is your mothers name?"

"Idiot!"

"Stop that! What is her name!?."

"HER NAME IS IDIOT! AND THAT IS WHY I HAVE AN IDIOTIC NAME!" Sunshine howled.

"Ohhhhhh...well, that's mouse-brained," Amberdapple meowed. Sunshine rolled her eyes. Amberdapple's fur bristled and she unsheathed her claws. Then, she remembered Aquamoon.

"NOOOO!" she yowled.

"It's too late! Your precious Aquamoon is all mine!" Sunshine growled, an evil glint in her eyes.

"NO!" Amberdapple yowled again. Suddenly, a huge pink puppy appeared. Everyone cowered in fear, including Sunshine.

"Sunshine! How many times has mom told you? You are not allowed to take over the world!" the huge pink puppy scolded.

"Sorry, Rainbow!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"Little sisters," Rainbow grumbled. "Sorry everyone!" Then she and Sunshine disappeared.

**_Ten minutes later…_**

Everyone was still staring. The first to blink was Aquamoon.

"That was…AWESOME!" she yowled. Everyone blinked.

"Ok then…" Goldennight meowed.

"Well, sorry, Streamheart, Aquamoon, Silvermist, but we have to go. Goldennight and I are busy taking care of magical animals. You should come to our shop someday! Before I go, I wanna change some names," Amberdapple meowed. Every cat ever mentioned then came.

"Let's start with Streamheart! You are now Streamsparkle. Pinefur, you are now Pineshadow. Iceheart, you are now Icefrost. Flameheart, you are now Flamecloud. Brightleaf, you are now Brightrose. Dawnflower, you are now Dawnpetal. The rest of you, your names are fine!" Amberdapple meowed, then disappeared along with Goldennight.

"We have to go too! Bye!" Snowmaple meowed. Then, she and Ivyspot disappeared.

"Well, how about a party!" Streamsparkle suggested. Everyone nodded and walked towards The Caves.

* * *

**Im sorry that there is no torture, and it's probably not as good as usual. Well, check out my new story, and watch for a new one. If you don't review, pink puppies with innocent blue eyes, floppy purple ears, white paws, and black flecks on rainbow clouds will haunt you!**

**~Fawndapple1359**


	11. REALLY IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone, i know, i know, you r probably super mad at me for not upating but this story is over. As in, im deleting it. I plan to replace it with Amber Luvs Her Pinecone Larry, Tornado of Rising Storms, and Tempest of Rising Storms as my co-authors. I plan to make it not torture but random. Sorry...if any one of you want to continue this story, please PM me. I can easily give this story away. Im sorry, once again. Byez...**


End file.
